


Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past, Pt. 3

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Other, dimensional invasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: The third entry of the ROTP saga, taking place in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.
Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. There Is No Knowledge That Is Not Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



After Shao Kahn's defeat at Melody's hands, The Homefront Warrior finds herself the prime target for destruction by the emperor's Outworld allies. Chris, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs join Melody as they take the fight to the streets and beyond.


	2. Sindel's Rebirth

Shao Kahn's Tower in Outworld

* * *

"Curse you, Shao Kahn! How could you suffer such a defeat from that Earthrealm woman?" King Gorbak exclaimed. Shao Kahn sits on the throne, fatigued and wounded from his battle with Melody.

* * *

"I am not finished yet, Gorbak. I have a plan."

* * *

"What could that possibly be? We lost Kintaro to another Shaolin."

* * *

"If you recall, Earthrealm is protected by Sindel's ward after her 'suicide,' so it would not suffer the same fate as did Edenia."

* * *

"Indeed."

* * *

"If she were to be resurrected, not in Outworld, but in Earthrealm itself, that ward will be broken."

* * *

"Are you suggesting an invasion? You would violate the rules of Mortal Kombat, as Shang Tsung did first draft."

* * *

"Their rules no longer concern me as of this moment. Shang Tsung!"

* * *

"Yes, my master."

* * *

"I will task you to resurrect Sindel in Earthrealm. Bring her to me."

* * *

Gobi Desert in Mongolia

* * *

Shang Tsung, joined by two Shadow Priests, traveled to the Gobi Desert where it was rumored that Sindel's body can be located there. Tsung used his sorcery, with the help of the Shadow Priests, to clear the sand until bones could be shown. Their combined magic rejuvenated Sindel entirely while she was hovering in the facing up. After restoring her, Sindel awoke.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sindel."

* * *

"Shang Tsung..."

* * *

"Shao Kahn awaits your return."

* * *

"He conquered my realm... where am I? How did I get here?"

* * *

"Your suicide created a ward to protect Earthrealm. And now..."

* * *

"You should've left me in peace."

* * *

"And miss the chance of ruling at Shao Kahn's queen? Need I remind you that you killed Jerrod for his weakness in protecting Edenia?"

* * *

"Shao Kahn brainwashed me... (voice breaking) made me... I killed myself here in a foreign realm to safeguard it, as atonement for destroying my family."

* * *

"Come, Sindel."

* * *

The sorceror and the Shadow Priests took Sindel to Outworld via teleportation...


	3. Preparing the Invasion (Skit)

Shao Kahn's Tower

* * *

"Welcome back, my queen," Shao Kahn tells Sindel.

* * *

"I am not your queen, fool!"

* * *

Hearing none of it, Shao Kahn places his sorcery, brainwashing her.

* * *

"You were saying?"

* * *

She said nothing.

* * *

"I thought so. With your ward now nonexistant, you will serve as my key to acquire Earthrealm. I have a army of Centurians in preparation for the invasion. Motaro!"

* * *

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"I am appointing you as the leader of my new Extermination Squad. Enter Earthrealm and find this Melody Jones."

* * *

"You have use for her?

* * *

"I may. I will now set foot into Earthrealm and claim every soul as my own! Shang Tsung, Kano, Reptile, join me. Earthrealm will be mine!"


End file.
